War Game
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: Chaque rentrée c'est la même chose. Le jeu commence inlassablement...Le jeu ? Que dis-je ! La guerre ! Ils se détestent, ils font tous pour pour prouver leur supériorités. Une véritable rivalité dont ne sait même plus l'origine s'est formée entre eux et s'est affirmée au fil des ans. Venez vivre le quotidien de jeunes lycéens dont l'existence même est un véritable jeu. HUMOUR !


**Note de l'auteur:** YEEEAH ! Bon, en l'occurrence, il s'agit plutôt de la note _des_ auteur_**s**_, car j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter ce fameux projet avec le concours de cette chère **Saya**. Ce qui fait deux magnifiques cerveaux en surchauffe pour vous faire rire à n'en plus pouvoir ! On s'amuse réellement à imaginer toutes les (més)aventures qui pourraient arriver à cette joyeuse bande de tarés et on espère bien que vous rirez vous aussi !

Sur ce, je ne vous enquiquine pas plus et vous laisse avec cette school-fic au goût nouveau. En espérant que ce court prologue vous mette en appétit !

Bonne lecture et ENJOY IT ! :D

* * *

L'air se rafraîchissait comme à chaque rentrée. L'été touchait à sa fin laissant peu à peu place aux fraîches températures d'automne. La jeune fille à la chemise légère frissonna sous le premier coup de vent de cette belle matinée. Ses cheveux blonds claquèrent de mécontentement contre son dos quand une nouvelle bourrasque vient les secouer. Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction tout comme elle le faisait déjà pour l'air frais s'engouffrant entre les plis de sa chemise blanche, en concentrant toute son attention sur le bruit agaçant des roulettes de son immonde valise rose contre les pavés. Ces maudits pavés ! Savaient-ils au moins à quelqu'un point il était terriblement insupportable tirer une valise à roulette sur du pavé de bon matin ? Le bruit allait réveiller tout le quartier. Quoique cette idée réconforta la blonde, comme ça elle ne serait pas la seule à se lever de bonne heure, surtout que pour l'instant les rues étaient désertes.  
Magnolia était pourtant une ville touristique. Les touristes affluaient de tous horizons, ils grouillaient, piaillaient et fleurissaient sur tous les trottoirs que la cité pouvait compter comme par enchantement. Il n'y avait pas une seule heure de la journée où le mouvement de ces fourmis avides de découvertes et de paysages atypiques ne cessait. Mais cela était bien valable en été et avec la rentrée des classes et la tombée de l'automne, la jeune fille se retrouvait seule à longer le fleuve tout aussi calme et endormi que la ville, trimbalant son poids mort derrière elle. Elle laissa échapper un soupir las mais se ressaisie bien vite. Elle regarda alors sa route avec détermination. C'était le jour de la rentrée, la promesse d'une année hautement chargée, pleine d'aventures en tout genre. Pas question d'arriver en retard !

Son but atteint et les pavés oubliés, la jeune fille observait avec fierté, les yeux émerveillés, le bâtiment de ses rêves. Les mots se bousculaient à travers ses pensées pour tenter de le décrire : magnifique, fabuleux, magique, fantastique, incroyable, splendide, majestueux, sublime, olympien ! Bref vous l'avez compris, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation à l'idée d'une nouvelle rentrée dans ce monde fabuleux auquel elle appartenait. Devant elle se dressait la plus prestigieuse école de Magnolia et du royaume: Fairy Tail.  
Mais elle ne put -et à son grand regret- d'avantage faire l'éloge de la huitième merveille du monde qui trônait à quelques mètres seulement de sa position, qu'elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une voix familière. Trop familière…

**- Lucy !** Criait la voix.

Elle se retourna et découvrit sans surprise un jeune homme à la chevelure rose, une écharpe délavée autour du coup pardessus son uniforme scolaire, semblable à celui de la jeune fille, quoique plus débraillé.. Son écharpe se transformait presque en torchon tant il la portait…  
Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, essoufflé, elle lui accorda un regard dédaigneux, posant une main assurée sur sa hanche.

-** Qu'est-ce tu veux ?**

Relevant le ton agressif, le jeune se redressa immédiatement une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- **Juste pour te dire, que cette année on va te faire la peau à toi et tes petites copines !** Grogna-t-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres qui illustrait trop bien la malice des idées et plans qu'il avait pu avoir pendant ces mois de vacances.  
- **Vous n'avez aucune chance !**

Les deux se foudroyèrent du regard en bon ennemis qu'ils étaient. Puis le garçon aux cheveux roses se décida enfin à lui tourner le dos pour changer de trottoir et se diriger vers le second établissement le plus prestigieux de Fiore, nommé Fairy Tail.  
Lucy regarda d'un mauvais oeil les garçons se précipiter vers cette entrée tels des moucherons, se gratifiant d'accolades toutes masculines et brutales en braillant comme à leur habitude.

Puis, après un sifflement dédaigneux et un hoquet hautain, elle délaissa ce spectacle désolant pour entrer, non sans fierté, dans son Fairy Tail à ELLE. Ainsi que celui de toute la gente féminine en fait. Pour les mecs ? C'était en face, même pas soixante mètre sur la gauche.

Le pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas avoir honte ou même peur de le demander ou de le réclamer, toutes les nouvelles têtes passent par là et à chacune d'elle, on compte l'histoire de ce formidable établissement scolaire hors du commun.  
En réalité, il y a fort longtemps, les deux Fairy Tail formaient un seul et même campus, illustre de par le royaume, il attirait nombre de gens de tous pays. C'était un établissement tolérant, ouvert à n'importe qui, tous y étudiaient avec envie et conscientisé, dans une ambiance des plus agréables et propices au développement de jeunes gens, brillants ou non. Mais suite à une guerre d'opinion entre les deux directeurs digne de Goldart Griffondor et Salazard Serpentard, les deux bâtiments furent considérés comme deux écoles différentes, et les élèves furent entraînés dans la guerre de leur directeur. Cependant, cela n'enlève rien à la grandeur et la réputation de -ou plutôt des- établissement. Aujourd'hui, les raisons du conflit sont tombées dans l'oubli le plus total, personne ne s'en souvient, certains pensent que c'est aussi le cas pour les deux instigateurs du conflit. Mais une chose est sûre, la rivalité entre les deux établissements perdure depuis quelques années maintenant. Entraînant ainsi d'un coté Fairy Tail, prestigieuse école pour filles, dirigée par Polyussica, une associable violente et revêche, et de l'autre Fairy Tail, prestigieuse école pour garçons, dirigée par Makarof, alcoolique à ses heures perdues.

* * *

C'est court, hein ? Voui, ceci s'apparente plus à une _parodie_ de School-fic, une antischool-fic, en somme ! Mais c'est l'esprit recherché. Nous sommes deux auteurs qui en ont plus que marre de voir dix mille school-fic toujours pareilles, niais à souhait, alors nous révolutionnons tout ca !** FIGHT !** Donc forcément, pas de couple comme NaLu, GreJu, attendez vous plutôt... a du neuf ! **HE HEHE !** _(ceci veut dire: risque de Yaoi et peut-être bien de Yuri, de trucs décalés, quoi !)_


End file.
